Having the functions of operation detection apparatuses and display apparatuses, touch panels are gaining widespread use today. Users can provide intuitive operations to the touch panels.
Meanwhile, photocatalysts represented by titanium oxide attract attention. Photocatalysts are characterized in oxidation-reduction reactions upon reception of light. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses glass covered with photocatalystic film which has photocatalysts applied thereto, and has the self-cleaning function of photocatalysts.